A wireless communication device, e.g., a mobile device, may be configured to utilize multiple wireless communication technologies.
For example, in some systems, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, a User Equipment (UE) may be configured to communicate in a Packet Switched (PS) domain, for example, to communicate traffic of an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) service; and to communicate in a Circuit Switched (CS) domain, e.g., to communicate CS voice traffic.